


i'll find my way back to you

by Blepbean



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, darius being kenji's brother that he never had, exploring Kenji's character WE DESERVE KENJI'S CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT IN S2, god im soft for these boys, h u g g i n g, once again the author didn't edit or proofread this, set in s2 this is just wild guesses tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: When they found Ben, he quickly ran away from the group hug because he can't handle emotions. Darius forces him to confront his 'situation', and Ben thinks that Kenji hates him.Kenji laughs, cheeks flushed and warmth spreading throughout his chest. He never thought that he would find his way back to Ben, thought that he was already a part of the island, rotting away in the corners of the forest and the thought sickens him. But he’s here, hugging him. He’s real. He’s already memorized how he feels against his touch, how his chest moves when he’s breathing. Kenji would be able to find him if he closes his eyes, or even through the whole entire island.
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127





	i'll find my way back to you

**Author's Note:**

> hello benkenji stans how are we doing?
> 
> anyways kenji deserves the character development that hes goign to get in s2 as he should yup yup
> 
> kudos, comments and feedback is appreciated <3

He thinks of home when he stares into the fire, the warmth, how flexible and how it crackles and moves into the night, bathing the greenery of the forest in a tinge of red. His face is warm. It’s fine. It reminds Kenji of  _ home _ . Not the mansions that are full, with priceless antiques and kitchens void of the phantom touches of flour from making pancakes.

No. He thinks of fireworks. Of  _ home home _ , and he’s about miles and miles away from it. He pokes the fire with a stick and it responds with a crackle, more fumes and more fire rising to the sky. The red reminds him of the firework festivals back at Japan, gripping his Mother’s hand while he stared into the sky.

The fireworks were too loud for him, booming and popping, filling up the whole street. But he sat through it to look at the colours, filling up the abyss of space. The hues of purples and reds would fizzle and greens and yellows would take over it. It was magical, something that enchanting that made his jaw drop, coating his brown eyes--usually a colour of the deepest earth--with an explosion of colour.

The food too. The smell of street food and the smoke that fills the street mixing in with the vendors talking over each other to get people into their stands. He always made sure to get a taste of all of them, his six year-old self always smiling when the flavour fills his tongue.

It’s long gone, and his memories are ghostly reminders of a time where the colours of the world were saturated before turning a mute grey, milling around the mansion, staring at the walls.

Darius comes through out of the darkness and into the little lake that they found. His shoes pick up a bit of the sand. He smiled at Kenji.

“You haven’t said anything to Ben yet.”

“I know.”   
  


Silence stretches between them. 

“You should talk to him, I thought you would be happy to see him.”

Something twists inside him and he thinks of that  _ smile  _ that reminds him of the colours exploding, just like the fireworks back  _ home _ . It’s like something that has been stuck inside him, only just dislodging and leaving behind this  _ feeling _ . Something warm, like the fire that crackles or the hot street food that always burns his tongue.

_ Oh _ .

“I know I just… I’m still processing that Ben’s back. And I’m not good at feelings or emotions and all the gushy stuff, unlike Yasmina and Sammy. You were all so happy when you hugged Ben and I didn’t want to get in between that.”   
  


Darius chuckles, walking closer to the fire, the fire almost licking his dark skin,“Jesus, Kenji.”

“What?” 

“You should talk to him, he thought you hated him.”   
  


Kenji’s eyes doesn't move anywhere else, he stares and stares into the fire, thinking about warmth and the sun but always finds himself thinking back to--

_ Him _ .

“I don’t hate him.”

Darius sits next to him on the ground, cross legged, “then why don’t you talk to him--”   
  


“--I don’t know!.”   
  


And it echoes and echoes and fills the air between them. Heavy, thick like fog and he’s drowning. It’s too late to take those words back in, it sits out in the open and he feels naked, stripping off the persona of the rich kid and revealing the quiet child who watched his parents involved in loveless marriage get replaced with expensive gifts and cars and rooms and houses that they bought to try to distract him.

They were always too involved in their own work. As soon as something good enters, something always happens.

“Just  _ try  _ to talk to him,” Darius hums, his tone soft, “please.”

Something warms up in his chest, he looks over to Darius who’s tending to the fire. Warm, like running through fields of grass in the summer with a brother he’s never had. In the cloudless night the moon reflects herself into the crystal lake, everything is silent. Kenji can pretend that everything is fine, and he’s back home in Japan, feeling the breeze cool down the hot summer night.

\--

He finds Ben back at the fire, snacking on the rations that they found a while ago. They found Ben on their way to the lab to try to find Bumpy, riding on a gyrosphere and saving all of them from Toro. It was a mix of emotions, and a group hug pile that Kenji didn’t enter. He wishes he had.

Ben looks at him. He’s different. Not the meek and shy kid anymore but he still holds that smile, that brightness that was with him since day one. 

“Hey.”   
  
“Hi.”

A breeze picks up between them. Kenji sits next to him and hugs his knees close to his chest. The words, it’s stuck inside his throat and wants to come out, but at the same time he’s terrified. There’s a space between him and Ben, only about thirty centimeters. Too long yet too short at the same time.

The distance could grow into the entire sea if he isn’t too careful.

“You hate me don’t you--

“--What could’ve you done that made me hate you,” Kenji mumbles, making lines against the sand, feeling the tiny, broken up stones, “nothing.”

_ Nothing. _

Kenji breathes before he speaks, “I don’t hate you.”   
  


“Then why did you…  _ leave _ .”

He stops drawing and everything stands to a halt. He looks at the lines drawn on the sand, something that looks like fireworks. The words are stuck again in his throat, his body forcing it to go back down to his stomach and melt away, turning into nothingness. But he forces it to come out, his hands shaky, everything in him wanting to fight.

“Because I was scared.”

It settles between them thick, but he doesn't drown in them. It feels like a heavy weight off him, relief spreading throughout his body. This  _ feeling  _ is so new and so strange, something exciting and also terrifying. He’s knocking down the walls and here he is, talking to the brightest thing in the whole island.

Him. Him with cloudy blue eyes that reminds him of calm, rainy days but also holds one smile that could break through the clouds at any moment. Ben Pincus. Here he is in front of him with his hand around his neck and guiding him to his chest. He’s warm, and his touch is so soft that he feels every wall breaking.

Kenji finds himself holding Ben’s hand, warm, squeezing it, trying to say the words non-verbally.  _ I’m sorry that I’m an asshole, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. No one has held me like this before, not even my mum _ .

“I’m an asshole aren’t I?” Kenji mumbles.

“I really thought you hated me.”

Kenji laughs, cheeks flushed and warmth spreading throughout his chest. He never thought that he would find his way back to Ben, thought that he was already a part of the island, rotting away in the corners of the forest and the thought sickens him. But he’s here, hugging him. He’s real. He’s already memorized how he feels against his touch, how his chest moves when he’s breathing. Kenji would be able to find him if he closes his eyes, or even through the whole entire island. 

There’s things he wants to say to him, but it’s not the right time at the moment. Too early. He doesn’t burn away the words, instead he stores it somewhere else, somewhere safe and he can bring it out when he needs to. Kenji smiles.

  
  
  



End file.
